If You Love Someone, Protect Them
by NalaxSimba
Summary: Loving someone means to protect them at all costs. Even if you have to sacrifice yourself for them. SNL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King or anything Disney. Disney does.

"If you love something, protect it. Remember that Simba." Mufasa smiled at his son as the sun rested over the African Plains, creating a fantastic atmosphere for animals who basked in its greatness. Simba nodded.

"I will, Dad! There's some one I need to protect annyway." Simba was talking about his best friend, Nala. Nala was bullied badly and Simba was her only friend. Simba had actually grown quite fond of the girl cub whom he grw up with. The feeling had soon turned into a crush for her.

Lions had to admit she was beautiful. She had a lovely creamy coat, one that shone in the sun. She had beautiful green eyes that showed compassion for others. She didn't care for herself, only for others, despite the bullying towards her. Mufasa smiled at his son again. He had known about Nala for a long time, ever since the two became friends. Simba nuzzled his father before returning to the den. As he passed Nala, he whispered in her ear "I promise I'll protect you, Nala." Nala smiled; she had heard the whisper.

"I can't believe the Prince loves _me_!" a young lioness yelled. Nala sighed as the cub, Bora, yelled that. So Simba hadn't whispered in her ear that he would protect her. He liked Bora. Nala wished he liked her. Simba and her were best friends and hardly left each other's side.

"How do you know he loves you?" Nala gathered up her courage to ask this question. Bora scoffed.

"I'm the most popular girl. He's the most popular boy. We were _made _for each other!" Another cub pipped up.

"Well, when you two marry, you'll become the Queen. Nala won't have anyone! She's that UGLY that no one even cares about her! Not even her little Simba!" Nala sat up. How had they heard that? A couple moons ago, Nala had called Simba her little Simba and he had called her his Princess. They were all alone! How did the others hear that?

"And Simba calling her his Princess! Like he meant it! No one could like Nala!" Bora's short, sharp laugh hurt did Simba like Bora? Didn't he know Nala felt hurt by Bora? Nala stood up and began to run away, but Bora's sister, Aina and Aina's best friend Kuchoma, stood in front of her, blocking her path. Nala's eyes started water.

"Aww look! Baby Nala is going to cry! Your going to call for Simba, aren't you? Well, FREAK, he HATES you! I think I'll do him a favour! Get rid of you! Even your mother hates you! Your mom is really cool, Nala. Know why everyone shuns her? Because, she HAD YOU!" Bora was screaming at the top of her lungs at the end. She extracted her claws and raised her paw up, ready to hit Nala, when suddenly...


	2. Chapter 2

Nala closed her eyes, ready for the blow, but it never came. Had Bora been caught by one of the adults? Nala meekly opened on of her eyes. There in front of her was Bora, paw in the air, the cubs standing still as statues and there was Simba, knocked on the floor, panting. Nala's eyes widened. "Simba? Simba!" the she-cub ran to her best friend in worry. Had he been hurt protecting her? Nala nudged him. "Simba? Simba, wake up." Nala felt hatred bubble inside her for Bora. With a quick turn, she snarled at Bora. "Look what you've done! How will Mufasa react? Bora, why did you do that to him?" Nala only wondered one thing. How had Simba got to her?

**10 minutes earlier...**

Simba was sitting with his best male friend, Toko. Toko was a small lion cub, barely older then Simba. He hard dark red fur with a light chocolate brown tuft where his mane would be one day. He noticed Simba was lost in his own little world. "Hey Simba? Is anyone up there?" Simba shook his head out of his trance. "What were you thinking off, Simba?" Toko asked his best friend.

Simba gulped.

"I was thinking about...Nala." he admitted sheepishly. Toko rolled his green eyes at his friend. After he did this, his tuft fell in front of his eyes. Using his left paw, he pushed it out the way. "Figures I'm best friends with the only lion who doesn't know how to talk to a girl." Toko muttered. "Simba, you really love Nala, don't you?"

Simba nodded.

Toko rose to his feet to teach Simba a lesson he had learned from Rafiki, the wise old shaman of the Pride. "Well, Simba, if you love someone, protect them. I saw Nala with Bora and the other girls earlier. Bora was bieng mean to her." Simba gasped. How could anyone hurt someone as sweet as Nala?

"Where are they?" Simba's demand came out more of snarl then a statement; Toko guessed he would be angry. But, Simba wasn't angry. He was _furious. _The thought of his sweet Nala, his Princess, bieng hurt sickned him. "Toko. _WHERE IS SHE?" _Toko shook with fear at his friends yelling. Simba's eyes were flashing with fury, his fur bristled and his back arched, as if he was going to kill Bora. Toko gulped. "Simba, follow me." The two walked off to the waterhole.

As soon as Simba saw Bora nearly take a swing at Nala, he jumped in between the two cubs and bravelly took the pain of Bora's claws cutting against his neck. Soon, everything was black.

"Simba? Simba, wake up. Please!"

Simba felt someone nudge him, then he groaned. "Mom, five more minutes."

Nala nudged him again. "Simba, it's me, Nala."

"Nala? Where am I?" he asked.

"Rafiki's tree. Simba, are you ok?" Simba smiled. Nala was so beautiful. Simba nodded. Nala sighed in relief.

"Nala?"

"Yes, Simba?"

"Can I stand up?"

"Yeah." Simba stood up shakingly. Nala nuzzled him and under his fur, Simba blushed.

"Simba? Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Because, Nala, I...I...I love you."

"Really? Because, I l-love you too. I loved you since we first met. But, Bora said you love her and when she said that, I knew it must've been true. Your the Prince. How could you love an ordianry cub like me?"

"Nala, your _not_ an ordianary cub. Your my Princess, my Nala. I would do anything for you, Nala."

"But that doesn't answer my question though. Why did you jump in front of me? Rafiki says if Bora's claws got one cementier longer, it would have hit your vein and then you would have...died." Nala gulped. She didn't want to hurt her little Simba.

"Nala, I jumped in front of you because I learn a good leson. If you love someone, protect them. Even if it means sacrificing yourself. Nala, you mean the world to me. If you love someone, protect them with your own life."

Nala nuzzled Simba. Simba nuzzled Nala.

"Look Mufasa. De plan worked." Rafiki stood with the King of Pride Rock, King Mufasa.

"I know, old friend. It''s a good thing they are betrothed." Mufasa stated.

**Epilouge.**

Simba and Nala grew up to be mates. Simba did everything he could to protect Nala. Toko grew up to marry Bora. Bora changed to be good and started becoming friends with Nala. They also taught their cub a very special lesson too: if you love someone, protect them. Thier cub, Kiara, did just that when her new friend, Kovu, was attacked by crocidiles. Remember: if you love someone, protect them.

**The End.**

**A/N: My first multi-chapter story! Thanks to my beta, IanTheShaf for beta-ing my story. Thanks to all my new friends on here too.**


End file.
